


Squidward Takes a Bath

by surviving_and_thriving



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, i blame ethan, send help, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surviving_and_thriving/pseuds/surviving_and_thriving
Summary: This is a joke, but a beautifully written joke





	Squidward Takes a Bath

I’ve been hearing the same music in my head for weeks. A screeching, droning, melodic cacophony of clarinet notes. And I haven’t been able to escape it. It follows me wherever I go, calling me to come closer and embrace the creator.

I want to find out more about the music that haunts me, so I succumb to call of the clarinet and catch a bus to the Maine shore. The entire way to the beach, the sound of the music intensifies and entices me.

When the bus pulls into the stop, I fly out the door. The draw of the music has become so powerful that I simply cannot resist it.

My feet sink into the chilled sand of the beach and I fall to my knees, my fingers digging into the depths of the grains, trying to reach the source of the music.

Suddenly, the tips of my fingers hit water, and all other sounds cease. The smooth notes of the clarinet wash over my body and I enter into a trance.

Standing up, I begin to walk to the edge of the water, and although it is December, I walk straight into the frigid waters.

Miraculously, I feel nothing but desire. My entire being is longing for the creator of the music that has pulled me into the waters.

As I become submerged, another miracle occurs...I don’t drown.

My feet stay glued to the seafloor, and I wonder through the beautiful life that floats around me. However, despite being surrounded by creatures and things no other human has encountered, I am not distracted by my mission: to reach the creator of the music that still calls me.

With every step I take, I move deeper into the waters, and closer to the source my body craves.

Although the water should be darker now, I can still see perfectly. And what I see amazes me.

An entire town appears in my view. Buses, cars, and aquatic life roam the streets, but I only have eyes for the creature on a stage.

It is a squid. The most beautiful squid I’ve ever seen. His legs swirl around him, hypnotizing me, and the music he continues to play is but a sound in the background now that I can see _him_.

I run, at a speed that shouldn’t be possible underwater, towards him.

He removes the clarinet from his luscious lips and grins at me. His eyes remain calm as they rake over my body, but I can feel his hunger intensify as I move closer.

As I climb the stairs to the stage, my breath catches in my lungs. He is looking at me with a passion I have only seen once before, on the face of a clown in a sewer. But it doesn’t scare me this time. It turns me on.

The squid moves towards me, his many tentacles reaching out for me. I feel them wrap around my body, and go limp in his grasp.

As soon as the last tentacle secures itself around my body, he ejaculates a film over my entire body. I am coated with the stuff, but I enjoy it.

I cannot move, but I can’t find it in me to care. I am being held like I never have before.

He pulls my body toward him, and his lustful grin mutates into to a starving grin.

I close my eyes as his mouth envelopes me, and I am consumed.

**I have been vored.**


End file.
